Talk:Kree Foothills
The name "Kree Foothills" is a relic of the early beta days of GW. (I was not around at that time, so all I know about Kree is the result of Google research.) The name "Kree Foothills" is not a place any more that you can go to. It only appears in the Lore, simular to Drascir, Khylo, ... Kree Foothills was the old name of the mission that is now called "Borlis Pass". That, on the other hand, makes little sense to me, because Borlis Pass takes you over the TOP of the Shiverpeaks. Not exactly what I'd call "foothills". What makes more sense to me is that Kree Foothills refers to the Ascalon Foothills. The resemblance in name is obvious, and the Ascalon Foothills are not far from the starting location of Borlis Pass. --Tetris L 17:26, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) :On a side note, does anybody see a link between the Kree Foothills and the Sorcerer Lord Kree who is mentioned in the quest The Elementalist's Path? --Tetris L 17:27, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) This is not mentioned anywhere in the game? (That they are one and the same?) If not then we should not make that link. I personally find the link illogical, why would Kree Foothills of Ascalon be renamed Ascalon Foothills. If no ingame proof exists of where it is, we should not follow internet speculation. Drascir is north of Surmia because, first and foremost, Rurik says so in the mission. This is not the same. --Karlos 22:31, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :As far as I'm aware there is only one single reference to the Kree Foothills in the game, and that isn't even in the game itself, but in the manual: The manual says that Aidan was born here. No further information given. Except that, we only have the information that the Borlis Pass mission used to be called Kree Foothills at one point during beta. But Aidan is a citizen of Ascalon, and a human. It would be unlikely (but not impossible) that he was born in the Shiverpeaks, outside the kingdom of Ascalon, in an area inhabited by dwarves. Ascalon Foothills makes more sense, because those belong to Ascalon and are (were) inhabited by humans. Further evidence that Kree Foothills are the same as the Ascalon Foothills. Evidence, but not proof. --Tetris L 23:33, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::The latter sounds like pure conjecture, not evidence. Also, its name from beta is poor evidence because, well, they changed it. If the only current reference anywhere is in the manual, then it shouldn't be mentioned anywhere outside of Aidan's article. --Fyren 23:40, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I concur. The only thing tying Kree Foothills to Ascalon Foothills is the word Foothills. Well, there maybe a mountain range up in the Northlands we do not know of. I know that there is another pass across the Shiverpeaks up in Charr territory. So, those foothills by the Shiverpeaks in Charr lands could be Kree. I see nothing tying Kree Foothills to Ascalon Foothills. --Karlos 23:46, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Frankly, to me it looks like ANet decided to remove the name Kree Foothills from the game (along with Khylo), but forgot to remove it from the lore/manual as well. Anyway, I don't mind that we remove the link between Ascalon Foothills and Kree Foothills from this Wiki, as it is unconfirmed. --Tetris L 00:02, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Maybe the Kree mountains is the mountain area far south of Ascalon City? There are the Kree minotaurs which live in the Crystal Desert which is south of that mountain range, maybe they once lived in the Kree mountains... but bah, that's just speculation ;) --Trygvebw 03:32, 26 October 2005 (EST) :Actually isn't it only the one boss who is the Kree Minotaur? All the other Minotaurs in the desert are just Minotaur.--Rainith 03:37, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::From the Elementalist's Path page: "among the progeny of his ancient army are sometimes born those bearing the mark of Kree". So there are more than one Kree Minotaur, but only one is "visible" in the game ;) :::It's obvious that Kree is a sorcerer though. Perhaps the foothills where his summer home. :) --Karlos 04:12, 26 October 2005 (EST) Aiden's birthplace is no longer listed as "Kree Foothills", but "Borlis Pass" instead. Seems to me that, officially, Aiden was born in the North Shiverpeaks. --Havral Glommon 15:28, 3 February 2006 (UTC)